


Opposites Attract

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Other Authors' Fics [33]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Demon Silver, Hunter Dmitri, M/M, Mild Angst, POV Dmitri, POV Jim Hawkins, POV Third Person, demon jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Jim Hawkins has been pursued by hunters ever since he became a demon. He hates them, and who can blame him? Hunters killed his mother, and thus he became a demon for selling his soul. And they never seem to leave him alone... So naturally, he's learned to adapt to the "kill or be killed" life. The life that sits in the clear black-and-white.Then Jim met Dimitri.





	1. Prologue: What Lies Beneath The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> The original author started shipping this ship after watching this video :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf0OtbHBF5Q  
> Video on YouTube by blueberricake! Video credit goes to her!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's (1st person) POV.
> 
> Jim laments about his past in a flashback.

I, Jim Hawkins, am a demon.

Well, it wasn't always like that. I used to be human, back when my mom was alive. But that all changed when these people stormed into my mom's inn and destroyed everything. That was my home, my entire life, and they literally burned it to the ground. I was unfortunate enough to survive, but my mom didn't get to live out the rest of her life as she should've. No, she burned to death in the Benbow Inn where we used to live. I tried to save her, but I couldn't get to her in time.

 

And as I lay there, in the ashes of my old life, and a stranger appeared above me. He didn't wear a black, flowing cape like I'd imagined he would. Instead, he wore jeans and a casual black shirt. But I knew it was him, though. The Devil smiled down at me.

 

"Do you want to live forever?" He asked me. I shivered at his words.

 

"I want to see my mom again." I replied sadly, still in the dusty ashes. He blinked, and laughed.

 

"It can be done... For a price." The Devil bargained.

 

Now, I wasn't stupid. I knew it was going to be a bad idea, but I wanted my mom back more than anything. I was nothing without her, and even though I knew she'd kill me as soon as she got back, I asked anyway:

 

"What do I have to pay? I don't have much..." Then it hit me that everything I had was the ashes around me. The Devil smiled knowingly.

 

"I don't want your money, Jim." He purred softly, casting his poisoned spell. I stared up into his colorless grey eyes. They were many emotions at once; lust, pride, misery, trickery, and hatred, all rolled into one. "I want something much more valuable to me. I want your soul." He answered.

 

"And what exactly does that mean?" I questioned. If that's what I was going to have to give up, I wanted the whole story, not just the front page. The Devil smiled, and a chill ran up my spine.

 

"Smart boy." He chuckled to himself. "You are to become my servant, and you will do what I tell you, no matter where, when, or whatever it is. In doing this, you will also have the...power so to speak, to never age. And don't think of it as you'll be around me all the time, because, in reality, its much more likely that you won't even see me ever again, because I'm a busy...er, being. So...do we have a deal, James Hawkins?" The Devil held out his hand to me, expecting me to shake it. I took a long, hard look at it, and at him. Then I shoved my hand into his and shook it.

 

"Deal."

 

And that, is how I died.

 

But then I came back to life. Undead, unholy, and completely demonic. The Devil grinned as I stood before him. He put a hand on my shoulder and chuckled. He gave me a mirror, and murmured;

 

"Christ." Before me, my eyes turned completely black, and I gasped. The Devil laughed. "Being a demon isn't so bad." In a thoughtless response, I scoffed. He shrugged. "You'll see." Then he gave a short bow, and it seemed like he was going to leave. But he didn't. "Oh. And before I go, there's one more thing you ought to be informed of. You can't age, but you can die." I blinked.

 

"How?"

 

"There are people, they call themselves hunters, who claim to destroy us, who have figured out ways to kill demons. They were the ones who got your mother killed, Jim." I looked up at him.

 

"Yeah. Speaking of which, where is she? A deal's a deal."

 

"Yes, indeed it is. You can see your mom again." He agreed with a sly smile. I should've seen this little hint, I should've known he tricked me. But I was desperate. The Devil snapped his fingers, and the ashes of the Benbow pieced themselves together in the air, forming into my mother, in the flesh. She seemed unconscious.

 

"Mom?" She didn't respond.

 

"Do you see her, Jim?" The Devil asked, trying to clarify.

 

"Yeah, but...she doesn't look-" Before I could finish, the Devil snapped his fingers again, and my mom was gone. I turned on him. "Hey! Bring her back! We had a deal!" The Devil gave a smug grin and picked at his nails as if he was bored.

 

"Our deal was you sell me your soul, and I let you see your mom again. You saw her, didn't you?"

 

"But-I-"

 

"Like you said, Jim." The Devil straightened himself out, and I could tell he was about to disappear as soon as he'd came. "A deal's a deal. And you'll find that I'm always a being of my word. I'm a very literal one, too. See ya around, Jim. Or...maybe not." And he was gone. I screamed at thin air, cussing him out, but there was nothing to be done. My soul was his, and my mom was still gone.

 

From that point on, I'd hid in the shadows, watching the world spin on. I never got directly involved, but the one thing that stuck out in my mind from my encounter with the Devil was "There are people, they call themselves hunters, who claim to destroy us, who have figured out ways to kill demons. They were the ones who got your mother killed, Jim." It was very quickly that I understood he was right. I learned to adapt to my new life, because I figured out that these hunters mean business, and my world turned to kill-or-be-killed like that. They're dangerous, and all my rage for the Devil had transferred onto them. I guess I made a name for myself among demons and hunters alike, because I was the undefeated champion when it came to killing hunters. After all, they're only humans with demon-killing skills. I'm harder to kill, which can only be done by weapons of Hell or Heaven. And though a weapon of Heaven has yet to be seen by anyone, if you kill a demon, it's really easy to steal their weapon. But like I said, I was invincible when it came to hunters. Or at least, that's what I thought.

 

But that all changed one day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim hides out at a small, low-profile play. Soon he figures out he's being watched by a man who's quite interested in the young Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly 3rd person, but the whole ~Name~ thing is just who's side the story is telling at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy <3

** ~Jim~ **

Jim had sneaked into the theater. It wasn't a big-name play, he knew. Otherwise he'd be noticed. Alright, if Jim was being completely honest, he wasn't even sure what the play was about. Or what it was named. He just needed something to de-stress. Okay, so he wasn't even in to theater at all, he was just lying low after running away from killing two hunters and it happened to be his best option.

He quietly sat in a red velvet chair, behind an elderly couple. He was on the right side of the audience, and he scanned many of the vacant seats, trying to secure his momentary safety. No one seemed to have followed him this time. Not as far as he could tell. He breathed a sigh of relief as the lights dimmed.

Within minutes of the play's beginning, Jim felt his instincts stirring, and he had the feeling of eyes upon him. His eyes slowly searched the very few filled seats, until he saw a man in the center section staring right at him. When their gaze connected, the man smiled warmly at him. Jim swallowed, and put up his internal guard. He never let the man escape his sight.

He made Jim so uncomfortable, in fact, that he stood to leave, taking note that the strange man stood as well. Jim speed-walked to the door, and once he was out of the audience and out in the lobby of the hotel it was in, he ran down the flight of main stairs, fleeing the hotel. The stranger darted after him.

"Hey, you! Wait!" He called after Jim. This man must've had jet fuel or something for lunch, because he caught up to Jim, and held his arm before Jim could leave the building. Jim prepared himself to fight, but the stranger only smiled at him, which was strange. "What's your name?" He asked gently.

"Who's asking?" Jim snapped.

"Dimitri. Dimitri Sudayev." The man -Dimitri- held out his hand to shake, but Jim didn't take it. Dimitri ran the hand through his hair, playing it off. "So...you going to leave me hanging or is there a name to go with your good looks?" Dimitri chuckled lightly, and the realization hit Jim like a freight train. Jim's jaw dropped.

This man was flirting with him. 

"Jim. My name's Jim Hawkins." He answered, swallowing. Dimitri blushed.

"That's a very classical name." Dimitri complemented. "In a good way, I mean." He added quickly. Jim ducked his head. He liked the way the man sort of smirked when he smiled.

"So..." Jim started, looking back up at Dimitri through the strands of his chocolaty brown bangs, trying to hide a shy smile. Dimitri grinned at this, and Jim felt butterflies in his stomach.

"You're probably wondering why I kept gawking at you." Dimitri began to blush again.

"Yeah." Jim confessed quietly. Dimitri pulled out a lobby chair for Jim. As Jim sat, Dimitri leaned forward over the back of the chair, and whispered softly in Jim's ear.

"Forgive me, I just couldn't help but stare at someone as gorgeous as you are." Jim froze as Dimitri took his seat on a chair directly in front of Jim. He couldn't move, and his heart was pounding for a number of reasons. The edges of Dimitri's mouth curled upwards.

"I...You-You what?" Jim sputtered. Dimitri chuckled lightly.

"Sorry. If you're not-"

"Gay?" Jim cut off Dimitri, taking the man by surprise. Dimitri simply stared into Jim's clear blue eyes and cleared his throat.

"Yes. I don't mean to offend you, Mr. Hawkins." Dimitri apologized. Jim laughed.

"No, it's okay. If I'm honest, I've never even thought about it. And call me Jim." Dimitri quirked an eyebrow.

"So you mean to tell me you've never considered it? Not at all?" Jim nodded.

"Well... I'm sure a nice gentleman such as yourself surely has women hanging on every limb, right?" Jim teased. Dimitri laughed in response.

"Unfortunately." Jim found this reply a bit strange. He thought over his next question very carefully:

"Then why are you hanging around with someone like me?" Jim asked quietly, looking down at his grubby, much under-dressed clothes. Dimitri's suit was nicely pressed, and had that crisp, rich feel to them. Dimitri squinted at him in confusion.

"What-? Jim, I don't believe you understand. I'm not..." Dimitri lowered his voice, "...in to women like that. And I'm with you now because I'm quite taken with you. You're very attractive and I just couldn't help but want to talk to you." Dimitri stated. Jim was skeptical, but slightly surprised. "Would you like to go get a drink with me?"

Jim took a moment to think. He knew that every instinct he had was telling him not to, but there was something about Dimitri that was on the tip of his tongue, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this man in front of him, but there was this feeling that he gave Jim every time the young Hawkins looked at him, and it left Jim wanting more.

"Okay."

After exiting the hotel where the play was hosted, the pair walked down a few streets in the night, and neither said much. They found a bar that was open, but basically empty, which wasn't uncommon, considering there were no sports games on that night. Jim and Dimitri seated themselves at a table, and a waitress came around, taking their order and smiling at Dimitri. Dimitri made signs that he was clearly not interested, and they saw less of her. Dimitri leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over his other knee.

"So, Jim. Tell me about yourself." He asked as he slowly sipped his dirty martini. Jim shrugged, and took a small sip of his whiskey.

"There's really not that much about me. Nothing interesting anyway." He murmured.

"Aw, come on. There must've been something interesting that happened in your life." Dimitri pushed. Yeah, although I wouldn't call it interesting. Try along the lines of damnation, Jim thought to himself. He shrugged again.

"Well, nothing really happened in my life. I mean my father left when I was twelve, and my mom died in a house fire a few years ago." Well, it was true, it had been years since the fire, but Jim hadn't exactly aged. At all.Dimitri's gaze lowered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I'm somewhat over it. It's not like you asked on purpose. You didn't know." Jim vouched. Dimitri looked back up at Jim and gave a small smile.

"Well, if it means anything, I can sort of relate to you. My parents died when I was eight. They were running from these people, and they dropped me off at an orphanage, saying they'd be right back, but they never came back. It wasn't until their deaths made the front page did I realize whoever was after them got to them." Dimitri shook his head. "Sorry, this isn't how I was hoping this evening would go. I'm not trying to sob-story you." Jim shook his head.

"No, it's okay. But, uh, if you grew up an orphan, how...um-"

"How can I afford nice clothes?" Dimitri laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking." Jim added. Dimitri waved it off.

"Nah, it's alright. Well, I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. No, in the orphanage I  learned to work hard, and when I turned eighteen, I inherited all of my parent's money. Bought myself an apartment, and that was about it." 

"If you had all that money, why would you buy an apartment?" Jim asked. "And let me know if any of these questions are making you feel uncomfortable." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Jim, I don't mind." Dimitri reminded, gently grabbing Jim's wrist. Jim's eyes widened, and his heart did a flip. Dimitri waited a second, then released Jim, shrugging. "I guess I just wanted to stay modest. I travel a lot, too, so it's not as if I need a big place."

"Oh. I travel a bit too. But I stay wherever I can." Jim noticed Dimitri's head pick up at the latter part, but neither added a comment about it.

More rounds of drinks landed the pair in a laughing fit that was over nothing, and they stumbled back to Dimitri's apartment in the warm summer moonlight. When they finally found the front of the building, Dimitri sighed.

"Well. This is me." Jim wished it wasn't . Dimitri was a pure joy to talk with, and Jim honestly couldn't say he felt happy after his mother's death until Dimitri walked into his life. Dimitri gave the deep-in-thought Jim a look. "Do you wanna come up and have coffee or tea or whatever?" Without hesitation or a second cautious thought, Jim nodded eagerly.

They took a few flights of stairs, since the elevator was out of service, and Dimitri unlocked 4B and let them both in. He closed the door after Jim and tossed the keys in a bowl near the door on a small table, and tossed his suit jacket to the side. Ugh, they were so uncomfortable. Jim wandered in and admired the small and humble apartment.

"Nice place." He complimented.

** ~Dimitri~ **

Dimitri smiled, and approached Jim, who was turned away. Dimitri grinned as he watched Jim from behind, and wondered what he'd sound like when he was naked and bent over as Dimitri-

Dimitri shook his head. Wow, I haven't even bought him dinner yet, he thought with an awkward and embarrassed chuckle. He pushed aside the fantasy in his mind. Jim was a friend. A very cute, very attractive friend who was admiring Dimitri's apartment. Jim turned around to find Dimitri staring at him. Jim blushed while ducking his head, which Dimitri found completely adorable. "What?" Jim asked bashfully. "Do I have something on my back?" Dimitri shook his head and took a step forward, closer to Jim.

"No, uh, you're alright." He answered, looking at Jim's clear blue eyes that were staring back. Dimitri's heart was pounding. He couldn't do it. Jim is a friend. Jim is a friend. Jim is a friend! Dimitri had to get away from Jim, otherwise he'd do something he wasn't sure if Jim was comfortable with.

** ~Jim~ **

"Uh, coffee. Sorry." Dimitri muttered, looking and turning away. "Or did you want tea or something else?" He asked, making his way to the little kitchen just a few feet away. Jim's shoulders dropped in what must've been disappointment. He was sure Dimitri was going to kiss him then.

"Just water, thanks." Jim sat on the couch as Dimitri obtained two glasses, filling them with water, and brought them over, sitting rather close to Jim. The demon could smell the faint scent of pine on Dimitri, and it was really nice. Dimitri looked over, and Jim looked down, grabbing the water on the coffee table in front of them. He took a small sip then set it down. Dimitri was still watching him, and Jim dared a look back over. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly, leaning his head to the side a bit. Dimitri didn't look like he was going to answer.

** ~Dimitri~ **

Damn it, did Jim have to look so damn adorable when he tilted his head? Dimitri tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. He couldn't help but lean in towards Jim.

Jim is a friend. Jim is a friend. Jim is...so damn hot. Dimitri couldn't stop himself this time, and he pressed his lips to Jim's. Jim squeaked in surprise, but as Dimitri began to pull back to apologize, Jim cupped a hand around the back of Dimitri's neck and pulled him closer. Jim opened his mouth and let Dimitri's tongue enter the plush, hot wetness that was downright delectable. Dimitri felt Jim's other hand grabbing Dimitri's back, and Dimitri wanted in on this feeling. He put his one hand on Jim's face, and the other grasped the rich-brown colored soft locks of hair Jim had. The hand that Jim had on Dimitri's back pushed him closer, till Dimitri was knocking Jim against the arm of the chair, and his body was covering Jim's. Dimitri broke away to gaze down at Jim: lips red and slick, his eyes lust-blown and hungry. Dimitri's pants twitched and-oh God, he was hard. Not that he couldn't see why, but... He thought about turning away, but Jim was looking up at him expectantly.

"Why did you stop?" Jim asked quietly. Dimitri took a moment before answering.

"I had to see you like this. How beautiful you look." Jim blushed and ducked his head with a smile, and that was it. Dimitri leaned back down and kissed Jim's jawline softly. Jim moaned at the feeling and Dimitri lightly chuckled. He made his way down Jim's neck and began kissing at the base of Jim's neck. Then Dimitri found Jim's clavicle. As soon as he put his lips to the skin above the bone, Jim's body rippled with laughter. Dimitri pulled back. "Jim?"

"Shit, man. I'm...I'm ticklish there." Jim confessed. Dimitri smirked.

"Mmm, shouldn't have told me that." He teased, then he began sucking and gently biting at Jim in the spot he had found Jim to be weak at. Jim squealed and laughed.

"Dammit, Dimitri, that's not fair!" Jim squirmed, and pouted as Dimitri stopped to look at him again. Dimitri smiled.

"You're so adorable, it's not fair." He argued. Jim's pout melted into a smile. He reached up, and brushed a stray strand of hair from Dimitri's face. Dimitri savored the touch.

"I really like you." Jim stated quietly.

"I really like you too." Dimitri whispered back. Jim slowly moved his hands to unbutton Dimitri's white dress shirt. His eyes and hands grazed over the finely toned chest he unveiled. Dimitri watched Jim devour the sight of his chest, pushing off the shirt completely.

"You're so built."

"I bet you are too." Jim looked up at Dimitri's voice, then looked down at his own clothes as if he had forgotten he was wearing them.

"Oh." He muttered. Dimitri grinned.

"Here, let me help you with that, then." Dimitri sat up, and Jim followed in suit, and Dimitri helped Jim push off the black jacket he had on over his light brown shirt, that was also removed. Dimitri's eyes were glued to the skin, and he couldn't help but stare at Jim's muscular chest. "God, you're even better without a shirt." Dimitri breathed. Jim blushed again, and Dimitri lost himself. He pushed Jim back down into the couch and hovered over Jim's body again, putting his mouth to Jim's warm chest. "You're..." He started with sucking a nipple, "...so..." Dimitri bit down, and Jim groaned, "...cute..." Dimitri licked it over, soothing the abused flesh, "...when you blush." He finished.

"Jesus, Dimitri." Jim gasped. Dimitri smirked. He made Jim like this. God, he would have Jim right here and now, but something was holding Dimitri back. He kissed Jim's lips again, but it was soft, slow, and sweet.

"Jim, I like you, and I want to take you into the next room, but... we've only just met. I rather like this, and I want to take it slow with you. I don't want to rush in all at once and screw things up." Jim looked up at Dimitri with understanding eyes.

"Me too." Dimitri smiled, glad that he didn't offend Jim. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"Can I keep kissing you?" Jim asked with a sly smile. Dimitri grinned back and nodded.

"Of course."


	3. A War On Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is internally conflicted about telling Dimitri his secret. Meanwhile, Dimitri is led astray from his work by the loveliest distraction of them all: Jim.

**~Jim~**

 

Before he blinked his eyes open, Jim snuggled into the warmth of Dimitri's side. The silk sheets were soft, and comforting as they lay on top of his bare chest. Jim felt the sleepiness seep away from him, leaving him refreshed and clear-headed. It had been weeks since he'd met Dimitri at the the theater, and Jim had grown firmly attached to him. He saw him nearly every day, and had begun sleeping with the man quite a bit. Dimitri made Jim feel something, which, in itself, was something Jim hadn't been able to do for a long while...

 

Dimitri let out a contented sigh and turned his head to the side, smiling down at his lover.

 

"Good morning, Jim." He murmured. Jim leaned up for their lips to gently meet.

 

"G'morning, Dimitri." He replied quietly. They both rolled out of bed, and Dimitri started coffee. Jim couldn't help but stare at the way he looked so perfect in the morning- his hair hanging down in front of his face, his blue plaid sweats made from cotton just barely hanging on to his hips (yet they always seemed to stay on somehow), and they way he was so happy and relaxed. It soothed Jim, and brought him a sort of strange, new sense of calm.

 

There was a beep from the wall by the door, and Dimitri's head perked up. He strode over to the intercom where the sound originated from, and pressed the button.

 

"Who is it?" Dimitri called, releasing the button.

 

"It's Vlad. I've caught you a big fish this time." Said the man named Vlad over the intercom. Dimiti's face looked frustrated, if not a bit frightened. Jim's brow furrowed in worry as Dimitri shook his head and pressed the button to let Vlad or whoever he was, into the building. Then he turned to Jim.

 

"Just a colleague of mine." Dimitri reassured, but Jim kept his skepticism about the situation, and resolved to say nothing.

 

In a few short minutes, a portly man who seemed to be much older than Dimitri appeared, after Dimitri and Jim both put on shirts. The man seemed surprised by Jim's presence, and he gave Jim an unsettling vibe. Almost as if...

 

**~Dimitri~**

 

It was one thing to awkwardly have your surrogate father meet your boyfriend. It was another thing to have your overly-protective, demon-hunting surrogate father meet your abrupt boyfriend. So when Vlad decided to show up one morning while Jim was staying over, Dimitri knew it wouldn't blow over so smoothly.

 

Vlad's eyes immediately raked over Jim, analyzing him, and doing checks he always did. Dimitri stepped in, knowing where this was going.

 

"Vlad, this is Jim. I've been, uh, seeing him for a while, now." Dimitri explained. "Jim, this is Vladimir, he's like a father to me. I also work with him." Jim stepped forward to shake Vlad's hand. Vlad tentatively shook it, but he still seemed uneasy. Dimitri waited for either one of the two bombs standing in his apartment to go off. It was just a matter of when and which.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Jim." Vlad eventually said.

 

“You too. Dimitri’s such a great guy, really.” Jim stated, smiling a bit, making Dimitri smile back. Neither Jim nor Vlad noticed this, though.

 

“I know that, child. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have had him stick around this long if he wasn’t.” Vlad explained, elbowing Dimitri. “So how did you two meet?”

 

“At the theatre.” Dimitri answered quickly, not wanting the wrong thing to be said that would make Vlad any more suspicious than he already was.

 

“Ah, yes. Dimitri is quite the lover of the theatre, believe me.” Vlad agreed. Jim smiled again, showing off his pearly white teeth. Vlad turned to Dimitri, and made a face that said everything that Dimitri needed to know.

 

“Oh, yeah. Jim, could you excuse us for just a few minutes? Vlad and I have some boring work stuff to talk about.” Dimitri said. Jim nodded.

 

“Sure.” He replied, wandering off towards the bedroom. When they heard the door close, Vlad turned on Dimitri.

 

“Dimitri, do you understand how dangerous this is?! Have you even done a background check yet? He could be one of them!” Vlad furiously whispered.

 

“No, but I trust Jim. And I understand just as much as you do. I know how deceptive and sly demons can be. We’re hunters, remember? Now did you come here to lecture or tell me about this job of yours?” Dimitri snapped back. Vlad gave him a look, but pulled out some folded papers from his pocket.

 

“Both.” He grumbled. Once the papers were unfolded, he handed them to Dimitri, who examined them. “I’ve been given reasons to believe that a big-time demon is in town.”

 

“What makes you say “big-time”? What have they done?” Dimitri asked.

 

“Killed several hunters, and even a few demons. I’m telling you Dimitri, this could be it. The H.A. may finally give you a break for Paris.” Vlad encouraged, but Dimitri still wasn’t completely sold.

 

“And you sure they’re still in town?”

 

“Yes. Think you’re up for it?” Vlad dared, and Dimitri fleeting looked in the direction of the bedroom where Jim was.

 

“What do I tell him?” He asked. “What do you tell Sophie when you leave?” Vlad rolled his eyes at this.

 

“She’s always out, so she never even notices when I leave.” Vlad answered, chuckling.

 

“Great.” Dimitri muttered, and Vlad lapped him on the back.

 

“My boy, do you truly like this man, Jim?” He inquired seriously. “You know people like us cannot afford flings, it’s just too dangerous. For us and them.”

 

“From the moment I saw him, I knew he was just too good to let go.”

 

“Then you will find the words. Just be careful, Dimitri. Everything is not always as it seems. That goes for people as well.” Vlad warned before setting the papers down on the kitchen counter and turning to leave. “And sometimes affection can blind us from what our eyes truly see.” Vlad said as he left the apartment. Dimitri sighed, and stepped into the room with Jim, carefully concealing the papers he’d grabbed in his pocket.

 

He tried not to think about Vlad’s words too much, or how bad he really needed this job. What he’d done in Paris was… eternally damnable, and this rebound might just be the redemption he’d been waiting for.

 

“Hey.” Jim grinned as he laid his eyes upon his boyfriend.

 

“Hey.” It had come out flatter than he’d meant.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“What? No. No, it’s nothing, I promise. I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” But when Jim didn’t seem to take the bait, Dimitri pressed a kiss to his forehead, and wrapped his arms around him. “Everything’s fine, Jim. Don’t worry.”

 

“I try not to.”

 

“Jim?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are we to you? Be honest. I won’t be mad.” He needed to know.

 

“I… You mean the world to me, Dimitri. You’ve made me feel safer and happier and more loved than I have since… well, since my mom died. If you wanna kick me out, I understand. I’m not exactly easy to live with, I get that. But I really wish you’d keep me around.”

 

“What? No, Jim. I’m not kicking you out, I just wanted to know what we mean to you.” Dimitri said quickly.

 

“Oh. Well that’s good. I was afraid you were going to break up with me.” There was beginning to become an awkward silence, but Dimitri just pulled Jim closer.

 

“I don’t plan on doing that anytime soon. Maybe ever.”

 

“That’s comforting.” Jim hugged Dimitri back, and then pulled away gently. He rubbed his neck. “So, uh, Vlad seems cool.”

 

“He is. And I’m sorry if he wasn’t the warm-and-welcoming type. He usually is. He just… doesn’t trust people he doesn’t know. He’s a good guy, you just have to get to know him a little.” Dimitri explained, and Jim suddenly smiled. “What?” Dimitri asked.

 

“I just realised I just met your father, in way.”

 

“Well, yeah. But-” And Dimitri thought about it, and he realised he did . “Oh. Yeah. I guess you did.” And that was a big enough step for him.

 

Jim was staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last available chapter.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** This cute and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> This fic has been postponed by the author and I'll post the remaining chapters within a day's gap within each chapter.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
